monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Future MH Wishlist
Members of the Monster Hunter Wiki can put down what they want for future Monster Hunter games, including monsters, weapons, ideas, items, or types of quests. The list that will be formed are only wishes of users, and are not in any way indicative of it being in a future MH game. =The Wishlist= Weapons *When weapons have an element, it actually shows more often than just hitting (ex. a thunder sword with shock currents running around it at all times). Also, a bar that would raise with every hit; when it reaches the top, you're able to do a special elemental attack (ex. a fire weapon would give out a huge blaze). PitchBlack696 06:39, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *The ability to interrupt your attacks mid-combo to block attacks or to roll away. *the ability to add monster matarials to wepons to change the look or add on skills (ex. dayamos claw for deffence plus 2 or teostra horn for fire plus 100 .... Monsters *Much better Monster AI. In the middle of a fight, the monster should be able to stare at you at any time before or after attacking. Monsters should also have more fluid and realistic movement. PitchBlack696 06:41, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *More variations of existing monster types (ex. a tigrex-style Blos or Khezu), as well as armor that is built with from more than one monster and actually shows it (ex. Monoblos armor that has both gray and white parts in each piece, that develops a striped appearance in the armor). DarkAngel_Reid 03:27AM, 20 June 2008 *More Carapaceons. There's quite a bit of potential in the concept behind them and, given the niche the monsters apparently play in their environments, more could be made easily. A couple examples of this could be a spider crab-like carapaceon that lives in the forest and hills and uses a Rathalos skull for its shell, or a smaller, more agile carapaceon that uses a Kut-ku beak (with a subspecies that has a Garuga one). A legendary carapaceon could also appear (ex. one with a Fatalis or Akantor skull) DarkAngel_Reid 03:43AM, 20 June 2008 *Some kind of reptilian-lizard monster with the body set and motion of Narugakaruga and Tigrex. PitchBlack696 21:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Gameplay *Have a reaction command system. For instance, when a monster charges you and you are not able to get out of the way fast enough, a button will flash on screen and if the player is able to hit the button in time, he'll stylishly evade the attack. Truerurouni 06:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *like once you've beaten the game you souled unlock custom quest creator so you make new challenging quest.Boltman31 *Whenever you talk to certain people in town (for Quests), there should be a video of it like in Mass Effect or Star Wars. That would be pretty sweet! Duskfatalis2 02:19, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *This is one I've been dreaming about... Your house being a log cabin, and you can decorate it with MONSTER MATERIALS!!! And certain decorations have special properties, like an actual glowing Chameleos Horn or Spike, or infinite Gunpowder when you're at home if you have Fire Dragon Powder Sacks! Tell me some of this doesn't seem sweeeeeeeeeeet!!! Duskfatalis2 21:55, 29 June 2008 (UTC) *I wish this game had more of a survival aspect to it. Because come on who actually tries to hide from a rathalos? Pretty much no one. The whole hunting aspect i think could be more expanded upon. Like actually studying your hunt or stalking it, setting up more cunning traps rather than the usual meat on pitfall and bombs... I just believe that rather than just slicing it to bits or crushing your prey there should be more to it. CourageousHero *Ahh I got another idea. I also wish there was a better teamwork system. One that would let you actually get to help your teamates out. Like lets say taking a hit for a friend or taking them to a safe place you know stuff like that. *A Felyne Kitchen skill called "Felyne Airstrike". It allows you to call in the observation balloon to your area to drop bombs onto your target. Areas *Larger maps. Or maps with out loading. More or less no more little areas, just one large central area. As for ideas for new maps, a cave system, a grassland, a northern artic iceberg area (No land. you walk on ice and broken up glaciers.), an ancient high tech city in ruins with the power still running in some areas (like an atlantis). On another note how about being able to swim. lunchbox1234 12:04, 22 June 2008 *A map that allows you to fight monsters in the middle of a town. It could have a large plaza/marketplace, and various roads complete with buildings and such. *Multiple towns, and maybe even larger cities, and the ability to free-roam between them. *More interactive enviroments, shorter load times is a must, and I wish it the map wasn't split up into zones I wish it was one smooth area to not break the excitement of the hunt. Courageous Hero General OK where to start first off i think they have done immensely well with the series so far. but i say don't change the game 2 much we love it the way it is just expand the size and enhance gameplay and graphics (don't overcomplicate controls fine at the moment)But keep on enlarging the more unique u allow players to be the more interesting it gets. but as i said before try v to keep a sense of simplicity for newcomers to the series.for expanding the game perhaps continents with strongholds belonging to guilds every now and then a guild could be attacked every now and then multi monsters in play around the map but have to only kill one for the more advanced hunters. * A storyline or plot, rich with history concerning the background of different villages and cities. They should also expand on the legends pertaining to each monster, because there is a lot of hidden potential that can be unlocked by a good writer. * There should be a heirarchy of hunters in each village, and if you reach a high enough rank, you will have your own fort/castle with which you can decorate your halls with monster parts. You can also upgrade this fort/castle with armaments and towers to defend against approaching monsters such as Lao Shan Lung and Shen Gao Ren. You will be able to recruit rookie hunters and station them in your fort/castle to help defend it. * There should be a PVP system, in which hunters can fight eachother for money or certain pieces of equipment that the village hands out to the victor. Sometimes if there are more than one super-high ranked hunter stationed in one village, they will have a battle to decide who will be the top hunter in the village. * The ability to end finish a completed quest and to skip right to the rewards screen without waiting 1 minute. * A Felyne Farmer that will harvest all of the materials for you from the farm. He will be hard or expensive to obtain. *Somehow to make yourself known as a legendary hunter. Theres tons of hunters yet it seems we all are the same. Theres needs to be a better system to let your status be recognized and known throughout the Monster Hunter world. To let all know of your independent abilities and not be grouped up with the rest of the monster hunting world. *a map with more water parts and the ability to use boats/rafts to fish and fight the plesioth and such